Neon Genesis Evangelion Gabriel
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: The angel Gabriel is found in the Antarctic before Adam and taken by a new organization which contacts Shinji when he is eight to become a pilot for them, how will this change things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N this was an idea I had floating around for a while, I'm going to be using a lot of custom stuff so in later chapters there will be heavy Techno Babble so be ready**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 1

Arrival

Shinji Ikari had not lived a normal life

He was abandoned at a young age by a father who didn't care

Raised by his aunt and uncle

And now summoned to Tokyo 3 by the same abandoning father.

Life for Shinji was not easy by any means.

After they had been given formal guardianship of him, his aunt and uncle had enrolled him in public school. Bad idea they later admitted.

As he stood holding the receiver to the pay phone he couldn't believe his luck. The day he arrived in Tokyo 3 his ride was late, everyone had evacuated and now the pay phones didn't work. And not only that, but he had forgotten to pack most of his good casual clothes. So now he was reduced to wearing a pair of black dress pants with a crimson stripe down the side of each leg and a dark blue dress shirt. He wore a thin black button up shirt over it, which he wore like an unbuttoned jacket, tossed over his shoulders. The jacket had Crimson red trim and matched the dress pants he wore. He also had on a pair of black field boots. All in all he radiated confidence and authority.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Flashback_

_2008 AD_

Young Shinji Ikari sat behind his bedroom door in his uncle and aunt's home listening as the talked with a guest, a military general

"But why do you need him"

"His age, he is one of the candidates to be a pilot"

The argument ended there, Shinji went back with the older military man. A general named Cosmo Riggs. The first traveled by car and then by plane to his base in northern Canada. On the way the general explained everything to the slightly frightened 8 year old

"Don't be scared son, were not going to hurt you"

Shinji sank further into his seat

"You don't trust us do you?"

Shinji eyed the other 3 occupants in the small 9 passenger jet all wore what looked like black military uniforms with crimson red trim; the same thing the general wore. The youngster shook his head and the general nodded

"I can understand that"

He reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew a silver pocket watch

"Here, this is for you"

The surprised 8 year old took the watch gently into his small hands

"Open it"

Shinji pressed the button on top of the watch and opened it, is eyes went wide, inside the lid was a picture of a smiling woman between age 25 and 30 with short brown hair and blue gray eyes, it was his mother. He clenched his tearing up eyes shut and silently cried, he had no pictures of his mom, and he hadn't seen her since she had died 4 years ago. He had been there that day and it still hurt him. The general did his best to comfort the crying 8 year old, as did one of the other officers, Lt Kara Ignas. She and the general then explained all about the organization the worked for, called Cosmos they were the head of something called Project Babylon.

_Flash forward 10 hours_

Shinji the general and Lt Ignas stood in on of the labs in the base in front of a giant glass window, inside of which dwelled a giant with white skin and a red half orb on its chest being covered with armor. The window was about at the creatures head level and allowed a clear view of the green visor on its armored head which covered its eyes. The youngster was scared, but that was to be expected. The Lt placed her hand on his shoulder

"Don't be scared Shinji it wont hurt you"

"What is it?"

The general answered

"You remember what I told you about the coming of the Angels on the plane right Shinji"

He nodded

"This is the vessel of the angel Gabriel; he is here to help us fight them. We are adding his armor and putting new parts inside of him"

"What's wrong with him?"

The general had to smile at the boy's innocence

"We must put in certain things to allow him to be piloted"

"Why"

"Because if anyone found out what he is, very bad people would take him for study and do very bad things to him. This way, he will be able to make a difference, and you Shinji will be his pilot"

Shinji began his training with Gabriel that summer and each one following.

On his first time inside he discovered he could talk to Gabriel, the angel explained to the boy the reason for the coming of the angels and why they needed to fight them, he understood. A bond formed between the two and the came to trust each other utterly, so much so that they considered each other brothers. Then on Shinji's 12th birthday he was cleared to become Gabriel's full time pilot.

_End flashback_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He still couldn't believe the spot he was in, where was that woman who was suppose to pick him up, he took out the picture she had sent him again and looked at the time on the back

"Damn, why now. Guess I should get to a shelter"

Just then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A blue haired girl wearing a school uniform standing in the middle of the street staring at him

"Hay"

He reached down to get his bag, when he looked up though the girl was gone

"What the hell, where did she go"

Just then the sound of a distant explosion caught his attention.

There it stood, over 90 meters in height, greenest ugly you have ever seen. And it was determined to destroy anything in its path.

Shinji knew what it was, Sachiel, the 3rd angel

The UN forces, which by this point consisted almost exclusively of VTOLs, were dropping like flies. One crashed down the street from Shinji, it was promptly stepped on. Deafened by the crafts explosion he barely heard the squeal of tires as a blue Renault screeched to a stop betwine him and the Green Ugly. The door of said vehicle opened revealing the person Shinji was looking for, Misato Katsuragi

"Get in, sorry if I'm real late"

Shinji did as ordered and the purple haired driver sped away with her new passenger. After they were a few blocks away Shinji chanced a look at the Green Ugly

"Damn, that was close"

"Yeah I know, so you're Shinji Ikari"

Shinji scoffed

"Yeah, but I don't claim it"

Misato smiled and brought the car to a halt on the empty highway to get a better look

"Hand me those binoculars ok"

Shinji handed them to her

"Now let's have a look"

Misato then noticed the VTOLs move quickly away from the angel

"Now wait a second, no their gona use an N2 mine GET DOWN"

Misato threw herself onto Shinji as an extremely large, nuke like explosion rocked the entire valley the car rocked a bit but didn't fly back like it should have. She looked out her window only to have her view blocked by a giant black knee. The owner of the knee was a machine the size of an Eva, humanoid in appearance, covered head to toe in sleek black armor with gray and red accents here and there on its back were two pods with one small red fin like wing and a thruster on the bottom, its head was covered in helmet like armor with a green visor covering where its eyes would have been and a simple gray face plate. The machine had straddled the car and covered it from the shockwave from the mine. All at one the machine stood and a voice called out

"**Shinji I suggest you and whoever you're with get going, I can only distract it for so long before my power reserves run dry"**

It then took off to face the angel; Misato floored the gas and headed for HQ. Shinji knew the bit about Gabriel's power reserves was bull, the S2 organ residing in his stomach provided infinite power. Misato looked over at him

"You look awful calm, do you know what that was"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Classified, sorry, all I can say is that its mine, its artificially intelligent and it and I belong to a group called Cosmos. I can't say any more for now"

"Did your dad send you an ID card?"

"Yeah, here it is"

Shinji pulled the folded piece of paper from his bag with a small identification card paper clipped to it.

"Here read this"

Misato handed him a booklet labeled NERV Top Secret Your Eyes Only.

"Nerv, that's my dad's agency right, am I going to be working for him"

Misato just kept driving, Shinji just shook his head

"Of course he'll want me to, but I probably won't"

"Why not"

"I work for cosmos remember, most likely they already knew this would happen, that's probably why Gabriel was here"

"Gabriel"

"My machine, it's called the Gabriel"

Misato just nodded

"You're more mature than you should be"

"I do have military training; you're not so bad either"

"Thanks"

'I think im going to get along with this kid, though I wonder about that robot. And what exactly is Cosmos' Misato thought as she drove to Nerv

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and Shinji stood on the moving walkway in Nerv as it moved them through the facility, Shinji busy reading the booklet and Misato looking at a map of the facility. As they passed through a door the equalizing pressure caused an up draft

"It's because of these things that I hate to ware a shirt around here"

"Yeah, I figure Gabriel has pulled out by now"

Misato sighed

"I'm sorry I'm not use to this place"

"We passed this spot twice already"

Misato growled a bit

"Well don't worry they make these tram things to be used you know"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dr Ritsuko Akagi, Technical Division 1, please contact Misato Katsuragi of Operations_

Ritsuko just shook her head

"I don't believe it is she lost again"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and Shinji stood in the elevator. Shinji, who was feeling a bit cold, put his jacket back on. About that time the elevator doors opened revealing a woman in a lab coat and blue a one piece bathing suit. Though she had blond hair her eyebrows were brown indicating she had dyed her hair.

"Uh hi there Ritsuko"

"Why are you wasting my time Captain?"

"Eh sorry"

The older woman sighed

"So is this the boy"

Shinji's eye twitched

"Excuse me"

The two women turned to him

"I'm a person you know"

It was then that the two noticed the 1st Lt Insignia's on his lapel, Ritsuko then examined the rest of his clothing

"Why are you wearing military type clothing and a Lt Rank Insignia?"

"Remember that machine out side"

Ritsuko shook her head, she hadn't heard yet, Misato told her about what happened outside and Shinji retold what little he told Misato and elaborated a bit more on Cosmos as he could.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji followed Misato and Ritsuko through Nerv HQ he knew why he was here and knew where they were going. After a little while they came to a darkened room. When the lights came on Shinji was confronted by the purple vestige of Evangelion Unit 01

"…"

Shinji, not wanting to give away that he probably knew as much about the Eva's as their creator, began to flip through the book Misato gave him. He knew quite well, this was the thing that had taken his mother away and the thing she herself had created. It was also the vessel of her soul now, Ritsuko looked over at him

"You won't find this in there; this is Evangelion, our last hope against the angels"

Misato grinned

"You like it"

Shinji just starred at the thing

"It's purple"

The two women just shook their heads Shinji just smiled

"What I kind of like purple black is better though, so where's the old man"

Shinji had seen Gendo in the observation window above the Eva already and looked strait at him

"Never mind girls I found him, so I'm guessing you want me to pilot your little people eater here huh"

"Correct"

A mix of emotions shot through him.

Happiness, finally seeing his father again, anger and betrayal, this bastard had left him with her aunt and uncle and never even called to check on him.

Guess which one won out

"Your little toy isn't so good you know"

He totally ignored him

"Were moving out"

Misato was quick to respond

"Moving out, but Unit 00 is still in cryostats, Wait were going to use unit 01, but Rei is still injured, we don't have a pilot"

Ritsuko just shook her head

"We just received one"

"You're serious"

Ritsuko turned to the boy

"Shinji…"

Before she could finish Shinji cut her off

"No"

"What"

"I won't pilot the thing that took my mom away"

Ritsuko was a bit shaken 'he shouldn't be able to remember that'

"How did you…"

"I was there remember"

Gendo had herd enough, he activated the intercom

"Fuyutsuki"

"Sir"

"Wake rei"

"Can she still do it?"

"She's not dead yet, Rei"

"Yes sir"

"The spare refuses, you will do it again"

"Yes sir"

Shinji had herd the whole conversation and was pissed

"So I'm just a spare to you huh, maybe I should leave and let your little doll die up there, Gabriel and I, are more than capable of killing that thing"

"And exactly what is that"

"The other machine outside earlier"

Gendo knew exactly what he was talking about

"And where did you come by it"

"All I'll say is that it and I are part of an organization called Cosmos, anything else is classified, and don't bother trying to just jail me until I talk, its artificially intelligent and I share an empathic bond with it, if something happens to me, it'll know and I doubt your purple thingy can scratch it"

Just then the side doors opened and a pair of medics wheeled out a stretcher which had a blue haired girl on it. A sudden jolt caused the stretcher to tip dropping the girl to the catwalk in front of unit 01's face, Shinji was immediately at her side comforting her as best he could.

He had read Cosmos's file on this girl Rei, she was a half angel half human who's human half was made up of his moms DNA, which in a way made her his sister, so he would treat her like one.

Another jolt knocked loose some beams above Shinji and the girl. Shinji closed his eyes, shielded Rei and waited for the inevitable, which didn't come. He opened her eyes to find a gigantic hand above him, Unit 01's hand. He smiled a bit

'So you are in there, huh mom'

Ritsuko couldn't believe it, unit 01 had just activated, with out power or commands, and protected Shinji. Misato just sat amazed. Shinji looked down at Rei, how could his father even want a girl this hurt to pilot this thing his mother built.

'How can he do this, did he ever cared about anything? Rei can't even move. It's me or her. At least I'll end up with mom if I die, I doubt that will happen with Gabriel out there'

"Misato, show me how to do this"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat in the entry plug after a few minuets of explanations by Ritsuko and Misato on how to pilot the Eva.

"So its gona fill up with a breathable liquid"

Misato nodded

"Yep"

Shinji handed Misato his bag and jacket which had his watch in it. Ritsuko reached into the plug and input a few codes for some of the sub-systems

"There now it's ready"

Shinji smiled a bit; already he was getting use to the idea of doing this. After all from what they said, piloting Gabriel was almost the same.

Ritsuko closed and locked the hatch. The entry plug was then loaded into the Eva. Shinji sat still as the entry plug filed with the orange LCL

'God this stuff is nasty, it tastes like blood, smells like it too, now I need a shower'

The scenes in the plug then flashed various colors befor turning on. Shinji could see through the Eva's eyes, see what it saw in the scenes. He could even feel what it felt; it felt like he was feeling the world through a sweater. She also felt warm inside the Eva, even comfortable. And also the very faint feeling of someone hugging him from behind

'It feels like mom'

He thought to himself remembering his mother's warm embrace.

Ritsuko's assistant Maya Ibuki had been monitoring the progress of the Eva's activation

"Sync graph cleared, synchronization now at…78.9 how is that posable"

Misato just smiled

"Seems like he's a prodigy"

Maya tilted her head to look at her superior officer

"Maybe"

"Yeah"

She turned and looked at the commander

"Sir, can we really do this"

"Of course"

Misato nodded and turned back to the console

"Ready Shinji"

The younger boy's confident voice filled the speakers

"Ready, let's do it"

"EVA LAUNCH"

**A/N well what do you think. I don't know if this is actually a unique idea or not but im gona try it anyway. Updates will be every so often, I can't guarantee a time**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N Does anyone know the list of the angels from the Manga, I can't find one**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 2

Angel Vs Archangel

Shinji sat in unit 01's entry plug facing the 3rd angel. He knew Gabriel was nearby so he wasn't in too much trouble. He felt the docking clamps on the Eva's arms release, he was wrong this thing was way different that Gabriel. As where Gabriel had manual controls the Eva was mostly mentally controlled, only certain weapons on Gabriel were controlled that way. He heard Dr Akagi's voice over his communications line

"Shinji, Just focus on walking for no ok"

"Rodger"

Shinji focused his thoughts on the Eva, which took a step forward

Sachiel had seen enough, it charged forward and grabbed the Eva by its face and drove its head into the ground. It the pressed down as hard as it could trying to crush the Eva's head

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the bridge inside HQ everyone was in a panic, alarms were blaring and Ritsuko and Misato were doing their best to calm Shinji down, until their view was obstructed by a black blur

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Shinji had hoped Gabriel had arrived and knocked the angel off of him, nailing it in the face with a flying kick which launched it through 4 buildings and about 10 blocks away. Gabriel helped unit 01 to its feet and the reached into the base of one of the nearby buildings and extracted a frightened little girl. Gabriel opened the hatch to the cockpit on its back and gently placed the frightened girl inside, he then turned to unit 01

"**Are you alright Shinji?"**

"I'm fine, just gota get use to this, I thing I have a handle on it now, lets do this"

Shinji broke of into a run toward the angels left while Gabriel went right, their intent was shared empathically, squash it between them. Unit 01 arrived first, negated it's AT Field and with a powerful uppercut launcher the angel into the air. Gabriel arrived next and launched into the air using the thrusters on the back pods and met Sachiel as he reached the apex of his flight. With one powerful kick Gabriel launched the angel over 200 meters down range to the city's outskirts and then landed next to unit 01

"**Shinji you must eject and take over, the girl is becoming more frightened by the moment, if this continues I'm afraid she may get wounded and I don't have the finite control you do"**

"Alright, Nerv control"

Misato's face popped up on his screen

"Here Shinji, good job"

"Well it's not over; I'm transferring over to the Gabriel to finish this"

"No Shinji, stay in the…"

He killed the communications line

"Later mom"

He ejected the entry plug and climbed out onto the Eva's shoulder. He pulled the lever on the shoulder and the plug retracted and locked back into place.

Gabriel reached over and gently plucked Shinji from the Eva's shoulder and placed him onto his own shoulder. Shinji popped the hatch to the cockpit and slid down the shaft into the hemispherical cockpit. In the chair sat the frightened little girl who looked like she was only 7 or 8. Shinji calmly touched her shoulder; the young girl looked up at him and immediately latched onto him wrapping her small arms around his neck. He eased her from the command chair; he reached around behind his seat and unfolded a smaller seat from the back of his own. He then eased the scared little girl into the seat and strapped her in, she looked up at him

"Are you going to fight the monster?"

Shinji looked at her and smiled

"Yeah, were going to fight the monster, and were going to win"

The girl nodded

"My name is Mari, what's yours"

Shinji hoped into his own seat and strapped himself in, his uniform, minus the jacket was covered in that LCL crap

"My name is Shinji"

"Kick its butt Mr. Shinji"

"Ok, Alright Gabriel, what's big and green's position"

"**Sachiel is moving toward us, but he's being cautious, I think he knows who I am, I think he's scared of me"**

"Well better your enemy's fear you anyway"

Shinji felt a tug on his sleeve

"Mr. Shinji who are you talking to"

"My partner, you see those hand holds on your armrests"

"Yes"

"Grab onto them and hold tight, let's do it Gabriel"

Shinji placed Unit 01 back onto the launch catapult and then turned toward the angel

"Hang on Mari here we go"

Shinji kicked in the Gabriel's thrusters and launched toward the angel

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seeing what Shinji had done Misato began to issue her orders

"Damn, recall the launch, retrieve unit 01"

She turned to one of the Bridge Bunnies, Shigeru

"What's Shinji's status?"

"He's moving to attack the angel"

Misato looked back to the screen

"Come on Shinji"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki looked on

"How will you explain this to the committee?"

"This will be dealt with; the scenario will not be affected"

"If the UN finds out one of ours didn't destroy the angel…"

"They will do nothing, it is a safe assumption that the UN knows of this Cosmos organization already"

"And if they do"

"We will see"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As he was flying toward Sachiel, Shinji withdrew a large folding knife from Gabriel's compartment in his lower leg. Quick and clean, one thrust into its core and it would be over

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sachiel for its part was terrified. The archangel, Gabriel, was assisting the lilum. What hope did it have to defeat him even though his body was mostly a lilum construct now? The angel knew it had no chance, destiny demanded it, and so it would try. He raised his AT Field and hoped for the best, maybe if he could get him in close…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriel impacted against Sachiel's AT Field, knife point first. Shinji pressed on knowing the constant pressure would eventually bring the field down. Finally the field gave out and thrusted his knife forward strait into the angels core.

For Sachiel, it all peacefully ended

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the bridge everyone was amazed; Shinji had defeated the angel after only a little over 125 seconds of combat. Ritsuko just shook her head

"He took down its AT Field with blunt force, that shouldn't be possible"

One of the consoles in front of her and Misato began to sound a proximity warning. Maya Ibuki checked her console,

"Ma'am we've got a large unknown object in the airspace above the Tokyo 3"

Misato stepped up beside of her

"Put it on the main screen"

Above Tokyo 3 sat a large craft, Almost manta Ray like in appearance. It was several hundred meters long, underneath sat 2 very large bay doors easily able to accommodate the Gabriel were it on its back. The craft however was large enough in height that the Gabriel would easily be able to stand with in it. It had 2 large 2 barrel gun turrets on its outer wings. Everyone at Nerv was baffled at how such a large craft could stay airborne, stationary, with out any visible means of lift, suddenly Misato got an idea

"Hey Shinji, do you know what this is"

His image appeared on the screen

"Yeah, it's one of Cosmos's Ray class supply transports, Probably the Constance. They carry enough supplies to build a small base as well as supply our Combat Frames and light Battle Frames for a short time. I called them in earlier; I figured you would want to talk to someone from the Cosmos command structure"

Gendo nodded

"Indeed, schedule the meeting immediately"

"Already done, signal them when your ready I've sent the frequency on a coded channel, I'm bringing the Gabriel into the GeoFront"

"You may bring it into the GeoFront but not headquarters"

"Rodger, have Misato outside with my stuff, I want to change"

"You will change once you are debriefed"

"Roger"

Then Shinji remembered something

"Damn, hay Misato"

Her image popped up again

"Yeah"

"Where's the nearest shelter"

"About a hundred meters behind you why"

"I'll tell you later"

Shinji killed the com line and headed for the shelter entrance. He stopped in front of it, got out of his seat and unbuckled Mari from hers

"Listen Mari, you can't go back to Nerv with me, I'm going to put you down at the shelters entrance; you'll be ok there"

Mari nodded and the pair climbed out onto the Gabriel's shoulder. Shinji put his hand onto the girls shoulder

"Just hang on, I'll lower you down"

Shinji climbed back into the cockpit and raised the hand to the shoulder. He activated the outside speakers

"Climb on Mari, you'll be ok, I can pick up an egg with out breaking the shell"

She climbed onto the Gabriel's colossal hand and was lowered to the ground. She knocked on the shelter door and was let in. Shinji turned the Gabriel toward Nerv HQ

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji's debriefing was quick and to the point he explained how he had come to be in cosmos, well anything not classified, but said he would have to wait for one of his superiors to be present before he would talk about the Gabriel or anything Cosmos operated for that matter. A meeting was called with the cosmos commander in Tokyo 3 and the UN.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The meeting between the Major in command of the Cosmos forced in Tokyo 3, Nerv and the UN Security council was held Via Video conference, with Cosmos and Nerv representatives being in the same room. The sub commander and Gendo represented Nerv, Major Jackson Miguel and Shinji were representing Cosmos, with the UN Security council in full assembly.

The Security Council finally agreed to allow Cosmos to build a garrison base immediately outside of Tokyo 3 to service their machine the Gabriel. The Cosmos base personnel were to be housed within Tokyo 3 and the two groups were to coordinate their efforts. The committee also agreed to the UN measures as it would allow them to observe Cosmos forces.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Misato were heading towards the Nerv housing department to have his living arrangements worked out

"He'll be living alone"

"That's right, he'll be living in the 6th block near the Cosmos base"

Not if she could help it

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"SAY WHAT"

"That's right; I'll be taking Shinji to live with me I've already got approval…"

Shinji just sat back listening

'Living with Misato might be interesting'

He thought to him self, and then he heard a familiar voice down the hall

"Now I want the main hangar up in 48 hours"

"Yes major"

He knew instantly the voice of the woman who had become his adopted mother. He bolted around the corner; there stood a woman about 20 to 25 years old with blond hair, baby blue eyes and a figure that would put Misato to shame. You couldn't tell her nationality from her appearance, truthfully she didn't have one. But Shinji knew who she really was, the true mother of humanity

"EVE"

She looked down the hall hearing her adoptive son's voice. Her smile would knock most off of their feet, but this smile was reserved for him. She knelt down just as Shinji ran to her and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Misato turned hearing Shinji call out. There he was hugging a very attractive young woman about Maya Ibuki's age. She hung up with Ritsuko as the pair walked up

"Misato there's some one you should meet, this is my adoptive mother Eve, Eve this is Misato Katsuragi"

She extended her hand

"Nice to meet you"

Misato shakes the woman's hand

"Like wise, so you're his adoptive mother"

"Yeah, I adopted him after he joined Cosmos"

"Oh…well…you don't mind if he stays with me do you, it's already been approved by Nerv HQ and the Cosmos commander"

Eve thought for a moment

"Would you mind if I joined him, not that I don't trust you, but Shinji is my adopted son"

"Umm…I guess not, I have to get permission from HQ"

Permission was quickly granted, this would allow Nerv to have the second in command of the Tokyo 3 Cosmos forces under surveillance at all times.

A deal was also brokered between Cosmos and Nerv. Shinji would remain the pilot of the Gabriel using it as his primary machine. While Eva 01 would be his back up machine should the Gabriel be down for repairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Trio arrived back at Misato's apartment at about 10 after a quick stop for food. Misato had wanted to throw a bit of a party but Eve shot that down so she settled for simply dinner which Shinji and Eve cooked. He had learned everything about cooking from her and it showed. By the end of the night Misato had declared them both cooking gods. Misato kicked back in here chair after dinner

"So how long until your garrison base is done"

Eve looked up from her food

"Well, about a week, give or take a few days"

"That soon"

"Yeah, with the Battle Frames doing most of the heavy lifting everything will be done rather quickly"

Misato thought for a second

"Think we could borrow a few of those for the reconstruction of Tokyo 3"

"No, we don't loan our equipment. Now if you gave us the blue prints and the materials I can send a team of Frames out to rebuild on their own"

"That will work I guess, so your going to room with Shinji"

"We've been living together since he was 8 years old, don't see why that would change now"

"Yeah good point, well I'm going to bed, remember there is a meeting tomorrow with the city council and then one with the commander afterward and Shinji has school tomorrow morning"

"I know, see you tomorrow"

"Night"

Misato retired to her room and Eve went to Shinji's, he had gone to bed earlier and lay sound asleep, she slid into bet next to him and propped his head up on her shoulder. As far as she was concerned he was her son, and that's how it would stay. After a few minuets she fell asleep.

**A/N so how was that, any better than the first. Oh there will be stats on the Gabriel and the standard Combat Frames in the next chapter, I couldn't find a place in this one, sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, here's the 3rd sorry it took so long.**

**I've been thinking of doing a multi crossover, crossing Eva with Devil May Cry, Gungrave and Hellsing at the same time. Sound good?**

**Also I will warn you now, due to new events in her life when Asuka shows up; she will be OOC so beware.**

**EDIT there was a mistake with the number of Combat Frames, there are 7 not 9 **

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 3

School Days

Shinji sat in class the next morning he heard some comments about "the new kid" but knew it was just rambling about him.

Eve and Misato had gone to Nerv that morning for a meeting with both the city council and the commander. Then Eve was taking her and Ritsuko to the Cosmos HQ, or more like where it will be, to show them around some of the equipment.

He sat listening to the old teacher drone on about second impact

'I don't have to listen, its all disinformation anyway'

He thought to himself

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and Ritsuko stood with Eve at the perimeter of the Cosmos garrison base on the outskirts of Tokyo 3 having just been shown through the Constance supply ship. Ritsuko turned to Eve

"So how log until you're up and running"

"About a week or so, then we wait for the supply flights to start"

Misato looked over at her

"So how long have you guys been around?"

Eve sighed

"A very long time, probably longer than either of you have been alive, I joined about 4 years ago"

Ritsuko looked back to the specification sheets in her hand which laid out the basics for the Combat Frames and the Battle Frames

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Name –** Gabriel

**Unit Type – **Combat Frame

**Cockpit Type **– Simi panoramic monitor cockpit in upper back

**Pilot – **Ikari Shinji

**Height **

**Head height** – 41.3 meters

**Full Height** – 54.1 meters

**Weight **– Unknown

**Powerplant**– Classified

**Control Unit** – Classified

**Thrusters** – 2x Multi Directional thrusters mounted on unit back 2x thrusters mounted on each detachable back weapon pods

**Special Equipment **– Light Hawk Sub-flight system

**Standard hand Armament – **Standard issue hand carried 220 mm Auto Rifle

**Secondary Hand Armament – **Excalibur Broad Sword** Full length **52.4 meters **Blade Length **36.9 meters mounts to side of back weapon pods, 2x 90mm pistols mounted in back weapon pods, 2x long folding knives mounted in lower leg

**Fixed Armaments **– 2x 120 mm machine cannons mounted in head

**Remote Armaments** – 2x back weapons pods with affixed missile launchers or beam guns depending on mission 2x side mounted hard points

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Name –** Atrium Mark I

**Unit Type – **Standard Battle Frame

**Operator – **Cosmos Forces

**Cockpit Type – **Semipanoramic monitor cockpit in upper torso

**Height **

**Head Height** – 17.9 meters

**Full Height** – 18.1

**Weight **– Unknown

**Powerplant **– Micro Fusion Reactor

**Control Unit – **Classified

**Thrusters **– 2x multi directional rocket thrusters mounted to unit back 2x thrusters one mounted in each lower leg

**Standard Hand Armament – **90 mm Auto Rifle

**Secondary Hand Armament – **Broad Sword mounted to hip armor, hand carried in use

**Fixed Armaments – **2x 60 mm machine cannon mounted in head

**Optional Fixed Armaments** – x1 3 tube missile launcher mounted to hard point on back

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ritsuko was impressed, with the Combat Frame Gabriel and the Battle Frames. These units that Cosmos had sent would easily overwhelm Nerv's 2 Eva's with no problems, what got to her was the classified info in Gabriel's statistics as well as the classified info in the Battle Frame. Why would they classify the power plant and control system when the Battle Frames power plant wasn't? She decided to listen in on Misato asking Eve a few questions

"So how many people are you guys bringing in?"

"The entire 2nd assault corps, their bringing with them 21 more battle frames another Ray class supply ship and maybe the 2nd of the combat frame line, over 2000 personnel in all"

Ritsuko's interest was piqued

"There's another Combat Frame"

"Yeah, there are suppose to be 7 total. The Michael is the newest and second one completed, though nearly everything about it is classified. I don't even know what it looks like yet"

Ritsuko and Misato looked at each other, both a bit disturbed by Cosmos's trend of naming their Combat Frames after Arch Angels

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three week later

Shinji sat in class he had adjusted well, to say he hadn't had any fights with anyone yet. The Cosmos garrison base had been finished and the personnel and equipment had begun to arrive. The base was the talk of the entire city. A few of the kids in his class were children of technicians at the base so he at least knew some of the people in his class. Shinji looked at his computer screen

'A PM who would be PMing me'

He checked the message

_Are you the pilot Y, N_

He thought for a second

_Pilot of what_

_The black robot, are you its pilot Y, N_

He looked back, a couple of the girls in the back waived at him

'Damn girls, oh well'

_Yes_

Chaos ensued as the class erupted into questions for the unfortunate pilot.

Everyone was asking questions until Shinji raised his hand to silence them

"Under Article 7 of Cosmos Regulations I can't divulge anything about my unit until I am ordered to do so by a ranking superior officer, so sit down I'm not telling anything"

The entire class groaned and went back to their seats

About an hour later Shinji was walking out of the school building when he heard someone call to him from behind

"Hey new comer"

He turned to see a kid in a track uniform and a boy with blond hair and glasses walking up to him. The pair stopped in front of him, they all just stood there for a tense moment until the guy in the track suit spoke up

"Listen umm"

He extended his hand to Shinji

"Thanks for saving my sister"

Shinji shook the teen's hand

"Your Mari's brother right"

"Yeah, Toji Suzuhara"

"Shinji Ikari"

Shinji pulled back and whacked the teen on the top of the head

"What the hell were you thinking letting her out of your site like that, she could have been killed"

Toji grumbled something and his friend walked up to Shinji

"His dad already grounded him but good for losing site of her, oh, I'm Kensuke Aida. Is it true that you're really the robots pilot?"

"Yeah I'm its pilot, and like I told the class, I can't tell you anything, well maybe its name"

"What is it?"

Shinji smirked

"Gabriel"

All over Tokyo3 the alarms began to blare, an angel was inbound. Shinji headed for the cosmos base to retrieve the Gabriel while Rei headed to Nerv HQ, she would pilot if she had to.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat in the Gabriel tracking the incoming angels, not one but two were on the way. Both Shamshiel and Ramiel were on approach

"Gabriel, are you sure it's them"

"**Yes no doubt at all, they're both coming**"

"But I thought they were only suppose to come one at a time"

"**Apparently Sachiel alerted the others to my presence, they must be relying on their numbers though we must be careful. While Shamshiel is excellent in close quarters Ramiel is best at a distance so be cautious Shinji**"

"Thanks for the heads up…you get all of that Eve"

Her image appeared on his monitor

"yeah we got it Shinji, were sending what Battle Frames we can to help and Nerv is sending Rei Ayanami un in unit 01"

Shinji shook his head

"She's still hurt; we'll have to bail her out Gabriel"

"**Rodger**"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo sat in his command position atop the Nerv bridge command tower. Though his face was emotionless he was worried. The appearance of the 4th and 5th angels at the same time was a major deviation in both his and SEELE's scenario's. It also chalked up to possibility that the scrolls…were wrong.

The committee wouldn't be happy…not like he could control it though

They had already ordered the early arrival of unit 02 as well as Adam due to the appearance of the Cosmos forces, this just reaffirmed to him that such a move was necessary

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei was concerned, the 4th and the 5th at once, the deviation in the scenario was extreme, even so much at to threaten the scenario itself…now what of her, what did this mean for her…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Gabriel's sensor packet locked onto the 4th as it stopped just out side of Tokyo 3; beside the purple tapeworm looking angel floated a giant blue diamond his sensors labeled as the 5th angel. He looked across the way. There stood Unit 01 with a rifle in its hand, he opened his com line

"Rei are you there"

Her image appeared on his monitor

"Yes 2nd Lt"

"Listen, the blue one is mine; you take the purple people eater. Don't use your rifle it's useless against its field. If you get in trouble I'll bail you out ok"

She considered this for a moment

"Rodger"

Her image disappeared; he watched as unit 01 put away its rifle and pulled its progressive knife.

Shinji pulled the two pistols from the Gabriel's new equipment pods on its back.

In the 3 intervening weeks since the 3rds attack Gabriel had received a slight overhaul to its armor and systems it now sported a more advanced sensor package, a pair of Hexa fins on the sides of its head replacing the single one on the top back of its head (think Wing 0 rabbit ears) the eye visor was now a light blue as apposed to the original green. The chest had also been changed; the shiny green core of Gabriel's original body was also now visible on the chest. The back weapon pods had also been replaced with the new version which was equipped with the new Light Hawk propulsion system which allowed the machine atmospheric flight the new equipment pods were also only ½ the size of the original units. It also had received a touchup to its paint job, the addition of a bit of purple to the chest and waist armor. The remote attack weapons on the back of the weapon pods hadn't changed but were equipped with beam guns at the moment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato watched nervously, she had over heard the conversation between Shinji and Rei and didn't like this at all. She had more reason to suspect that Cosmos only existed to fight the angels, but apparently they knew more about them than Nerv did, if they did…she wanted to know

The commander was having similar thoughts; just how much did they know. Nerv didn't even know enough to formulate a strategy prior to the angel's arrival, the scrolls didn't even say that much

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The 2 angels began their approach

Shinji and Rei held their position until they had nearly passed them as per the plan. Then they sprang out.

Shinji fired both pistols at Ramiel and deployed his mentally controlled back weapons. The side panels of the back pods flipped up and 3 energy wings sprouted out and Shinji took off while firing his pistols.

Rei charged Shamshiel with her progressive knife but was forced back when it rose up like a cobra and deployed to beam whips from its arm sockets.

Shinji dodged left then right them behind buildings to avoid Ramiel's beam. Deciding that the pistols were doing no good after no damage being done to the angel he contacted Eve at Cosmos HQ

"Hay eve do we still have the Graviton Cannon"

"Yeah why"

"Get it ready"

Shinji noticed Rei getting smacked around by Shamshiel

"Get it ready gota go"

Shinji cut the com line and directed the back weapons to help Rei who had just fallen through a building

Rei looked up at the angel looming over her, she hand no weapons and was nearly out of power after her umbilical had been cut, she watched on waiting for the angel to finish her…until two black odd looking pods floated between her and the angel and fired 2 beam shots per pod into its chest area, blasting its core to peaces. The then seemed to fly around the falling angel at random filling its body with holes. They then returned to the Gabriel and began to fly around the 5th angel firing at it. Shinji who was still dodging contacted Rei over the com line

"Rei distract big and blue here, I need to get the Graviton Cannon ready"

Rei connected a new power cable

"How"

"Just run, weave around so it can't hit you"

"Rodger"

Rei took off in a dead run. Her cable was only a kilometer long so she had to double back a few times

Shinji had, in the mean time, received the incredibly large Graviton Cannon from HQ and was prepping it, he would have only one shot then the cannon's fusion reactor would overload and explode.

He hefted the cannon and began to charge it, the barrel section split in half and energy began to flow into the opening as Graviton particles gathered. A black energy formed at the cannon barrels apex as it charged. Finally it was charged and ready

"Rei I'm gona fire get the hell out of there"

Unit 01 took off in a flat run; Rei disconnected the cable once it hit its end and kept running, once she was out of range Shinji fired.

The little black ball of energy flew strait and true into the 5th angel's body. Everything seemed to stop as the black energy went to work. The angel's body began to implode until only the black energy ball remained, which finally dissipated releasing a shockwave which shattered all of the windows within a half of a kilometer.

Shinji then threw the smoldering cannon into the air where it promptly exploded.

He directed the Gabriel over to where unit 01 lay. He landed beside of the Eva and extracted its entry plug. He then got out and headed for the plug. He pried open the hatch and climbed inside to find a slightly shaken Rei sitting in the seat

"Are you alright Rei?"

"I have no new injuries"

Shinji sighed in relief

"Thank god"

"Why does my condition concern you?"

Shinji sighed again; he looked up at her and smiled

"I can't have my little sister getting hurt now can I"

Rei's expression stayed blank

"I am not your sibling"

Shinji smiled and touched the inside wall of the plug

"Mother doesn't see it that way"

Rei's eyes widened just a bit in surprise, Shinji continued

"She loves us both, incase your wondering how I know she's in here. I saw her activation test"

Rei nodded Shinji placed his hand on Rei's shoulder

"Because of my training with the Gabriel I can feel her feelings when I'm near the Eva, especially when I touch it"

Rei nodded again

"What is she feeling now?"

Shinji put his hand back to the wall of the plug, he had been telling the truth, albeit a slightly altered version leaving out what he really knew of his fathers plans so he continued along those lines

"She's feeling love, love for her children"

"She considers me her daughter"

"Yeah, and as such, you're my sister, that's how I feel about you"

He offered her his hand which she took…and smiled. She had been questioning her purpose ever since it was confirmed that the scrolls had been dead wrong about the 4th and 5th angels, perhaps this wasn't her destiny. Could it actually be with…a family…a brother…and a mother? She decide to pursue this possibility, she was suppose to move in with Shinji to help the captain get intelligence on Cosmos after all. Not that she would report anything until she knew what she was really going to do now that the scenario, at least to her, was voided.

This would be a new beginning for her.

**A/N don't ask why I had the 4th and 5th show up together, I needed them gone so I could bring in the new Asuka, a more stable Asuka. And Rei will become increasingly OOC from now on, be warned**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N There was a typo in the last chapter, there are only going to be 7 Combat Frames, not 9. Cookies for everybody who reviewed, you all caught it. Thanks I fixed it.**

**Everything transferred over to the new computer fine so I'll be able to continue now**

**Anyway…**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 4

The Motherly Asuka

Ritsuko sat in her office; it had been an interesting few weeks since the attack of the 4th and 5th angels.

Rei had moved in with the major a week ago but, she hadn't reported much, not that it mattered right now.

The committee was in an uproar, the scrolls had been proven wrong and while there were a few members of the committee, the commander included, that would still argue that it just may have been a mistranslation the others were busy attempting to reevaluate the scenario to see if it could be saved. The commander had even asked her to go over the possibility that the scrolls could be wrong and see if adjustment was possible.

They had all, including herself, failed to make a salvageable scenario if the scrolls were wrong, instrumentality was very close to being declared dead by the commander if things didn't improve, though SEELE would need more proof.

Eva unit 02 would be arriving next week with the UN fleet, which also had the Cosmos 2nd Assault Corps traveling with them bringing the Combat Frame Michael to the new Tokyo 3 Cosmos base. Supposedly they were bringing some new class of Battle Frame transport ship with them; this would be interesting to see how the commander and committee acted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat with Misato, Toji and Kensuke on the bridge of the Cosmos Ray class transport Constance on route to the UN Escort fleet, which along with the entire 2nd assault corps, was bringing the Eva unit 02 and the Combat Frame Michael to Japan. Shinji was curious as to who the pilot would be, if there was one, the new internal systems were even better that the ones in the Gabriel which now sat in the Constance's bay.

Toji was busy napping while Kensuke was recording everything with his camcorder when the Constance began a slow lazy turn; he knew that meant they were meeting up soon. He turned back to the others, as he was sitting in the copilot's seat

"Ok guys listen, we'll all be going down on the VTOL we brought with us once we form up with the Cosmos ships Raglan, Corinth, Ortega, Ors and a personnel transport called the Karnack"

Misato turned from looking out the window to Shinji

"Isn't Eve Here?"

"Yeah, she flew out earlier today, she'll be going to the carrier about the same time we do"

Toji and Kensuke decided to get in on the conversation

"Who's Eve"

Shinji turned his swiveling seat to face the two

"She's my adoptive mother and the new commander of Tokyo 3 Cosmos base"

The pilot leveled off the craft and turned his head to Shinji

"We're about to break through the clouds Lt, the 2nd assault corps ships should be dead ahead"

"Thanks"

He turned to the others and pointed out the forward window

"Check this out"

The clouds parted

There in the air hung the Cosmos Destroyer Corinth; she had a con tower towards the stern of the ship, a duel barrel beam cannon gun turret on the top of the ship toward the bow and 2 more on the sides of the ship below the con tower. On the back of the ship sat 2 large thrusters with a set of bay doors between them.

To her left and back a bit in the formation sat the Ray class transport Ragland, she didn't look much different than the Constance with the exception of a beam gun turret behind the bridge about midway back on the ship, Shinji knew she was carrying the Michael

Forward and to her left flew another Destroyer much like the Corinth but the bay door on her rear had been removed and a large vertical missile launcher sat placed behind the con tower.

Between the two destroyers in formation and immediately in front of the Ragland flew the personnel transport Karnack, she didn't have much in the way of weapons except anti aircraft turrets.

At the front of the lose formation flew the Cosmos battleship and Battle Frame carrier Ors, not much longer that the destroyers she was however twice as wide with 3 large beam gun turrets on her top and 1 on either side of the ship. Running down the sides of the ship were the catapults for the Battle Frames to launch which connected to doors for the launch pads about halfway back to the con tower at amidships, their was also a launch catapult between the gigantic thrusters which propelled the ship

The Constance fell into formation in rear bringing them into a lose diamond formation, a "Flying Ruff Diamond" as Cosmos pilots called it.

Kensuke was freaking, the military had nothing like this and it would be the chance of a lifetime to see these aerial ships up-close

Toji was mildly interested, wondering how the ships were staying aloft

Misato was a mix of both, wondering exactly why and how did Cosmos have ships like this, just how long had they been around anyway. She was going to have a long talk with Shinji and Eve.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the deck of the UN carrier "Over the Rainbow" the UN sailors were in awe of the cosmos vessels, even the fleet admiral was out on the catwalk to see this display.

The UN Naval forces were still sea based but cosmos had taken to the skies, they could in theory park their ships over any city in the world and use them as either defensive or offensive bases

On the top observation deck of the carriers con tower stood Ryouji Kaji and the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu, who clutched a small delicate object wrapped in a fluffy blanket in her arms.

"What do you think Kaji?"

"Nerv's outmatched, no wonder their so worried. I doubt this fleet could take those things down"

Asuka nodded and clutched the object a bit tighter instinctively, why not, it was precious to her, even more so than Eva or anything in her life.

"At least their friendly right"

Kaji nodded

"Yeah"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The VTOL dropped from the Constance and landed on the Over the Rainbow with out any problems. The 4 disembarked and the VTOL headed back to the Cosmos ship.

The 4, two wearing civilian cloths, one wearing a female Nerv officer's uniform, and the last one wearing a green Cosmos pilot's jumpsuit and dark blue pilot over jacket, proceeded toward the Carriers con tower to meet with the fleet admiral until a voice caught them

"Hello Misato how have you been"

They all turned to see a girl about Shinji's age with waist length red hair, wearing a yellow sundress with a pink bundle held carefully in her arms, Misato recognized her immediately

"Good to see you Asuka, you've grown some haven't you"

"Yeah I guess, nothing compared to this little joy though"

She said lightly bouncing the bundle in her arms as she looked down at it lovingly. Everybody walked over to her and looked at the bundle in her arms…it was a baby girl. Misato smiled and wiggled her finger which the baby immediately grabbed with a small hand and giggled. Misato looked back to a smiling Asuka

"Is she your step sister?"

Asuka shook her head

"Nope try again, she's a little closer to me that that"

"But if she's not then…that would mean…no you didn't…"

Asuka nodded

"Yeah, she's mine…Misato I would like you to meet Kathryn Soryu, my daughter"

Toji and Kensuke froze. It was unheard of for Japanese girls their age to have kids, but this girl was from Germany …but even so…

Misato was speechless…she had seen Asuka a little over a year ago, and she wasn't pregnant then

"Asuka…when did you...how did you?"

"Get pregnant"

"Yeah"

"I'll tell you some other time…so which of these stooges is the third child"

Misato slapped Shinji on the back

"This guy right here"

Asuka regarded Shinji for a moment, he did appear a bit scrawny but the jumpsuit and jacket he wore said otherwise. She smirked and extended her hand

"Should have guessed…so you're the famous third child who downed two angels at once in a machine other than an Eva huh…I'm Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu. And this is my little girl Kathryn Soryu"

Shinji took her hand

"Cosmos 1st Lt Shinji Ikari, pilot of the Combat Frame Gabriel and adopted son of the Tokyo 3 Cosmos base commander Eve…nice to meet you"

He released her hand and then leaned down and extended his finger to the baby

"And you too little Kathryn"

The baby studied him for a second before giggling and grabbing his finger with both hands. Asuka smiled, her daughter hand never reacted to a strange person like this

"She likes you; you must be good with kids"

Shinji nodded

"I get that from my birth and adoptive mothers, they're both good with children"

The group made their way to the bridge to meet with the admiral.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the meeting the group hooked up with Kaji and made their way to the cafeteria. They were all packed into a small elevator for the trip down…except Shinji and Asuka who had taken the stairs

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve silently strode though the halls of the carrier on her way to Kaji's room, according to the Cosmos intelligence Adam was there. She was this close; nothing would stop her, though a Cosmos strike team was on stand by just in case she was discovered.

She and her husband would be reunited by the time they reached Tokyo 3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato had gotten mad at Kaji and stormed off, on her way to the flight deck she noticed Eve sneaking through the halls

'What is she doing?'

Misato slipped into her "ops mode" and followed Eve through the ships halls to her destination

Kaji's room

She sat observing Eve as she quietly entered the room after unlocking the door with the key she had secured from the captain without anyone knowing, after a few moments she returned. To Misato it didn't look like Eve had done anything at all. Then she noticed the small 6 inch by 6 inch metal case in her hands. Eve snuck off with Misato following close behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka sat on the observation deck on top of the conning tower of the over the rainbow feeding her little girl, the door beside of her opened and out stepped Misato

"Misato, what are you doing up here"

"Huh, Asuka…did you see Eve go this way"

"No, she's on the flight deck"

Misato looked over the railing just in time to see Eve board a VOTL and take off for the Karnack. Misato shook her head and went to sit beside of Asuka who was busy with her baby

"You never did tell me how you got pregnant"

Asuka sighed

"Long story short, I wanted to prove I was an adult and ended up drunk and knocked up. My own arrogance came back and bit me in the ass. But this little joy came out of it"

Misato looked down at the baby who was happily feeding away

"So your breast feeding her"

"For now, this will help her along, though I'll have to switch to bottles soon, I know she'll hate that though. This helps me feel closer to her"

"I envy you, having a baby of your own"

"Well she does need a good godmother"

Misato wrapped her arms around the young mother

"Thank you Asuka"

Misato let her go and sat back against the bulkhead Asuka was resting against

"Have you seen Shinji?"

"Yeah, he left a bit ago said something about having to run some king of check on that machine of his"

Misato nodded and sat back, at least this trip had been quiet.

**A/N sorry this was short, the 6th wasn't due yet and I just wanted to establish Asuka's new personality as a mother, bet that was a curve ball now wasn't it, Asuka having a baby. Well until chapter 5 which will deal with the 6th's attack**

**Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N thanks everybody who reviewed last chapter, and sorry this took so long. And sorry I haven't been doing more then reviewing as f late, we've had a "situation" in the family I can't go into. I decided to let this chapter deal with the Jet Alone and maybe one of the angels. I've decided to skip around a bit so I won't be using the angels in order, I may not even use them all. Remember the scenario is slipping so anything is possible now. And watch for 2 new bombshells in this chapter as well as the identity of Michael's pilot**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 5

Michael

Shinji sat back in class listening to the boring old teacher. It had been two weeks since the arrival of the Michael and he had still to hear of who the pilot would be.

He smiled a bit; the past two days had also seen the reunion of Eve with her husband Adam, his new adoptive father.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Flashback 2 weeks ago, aboard personnel transport Karnack on route to Tokyo 3**

Shinji had just arrived aboard the Karnack and immediately rushed to the medical room. He meet Eve standing outside the main room pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Eve?"

She turned to look at him. Tears still visible in here eyes, as if knowing his question she smiled and nodded. Shinji knew what that meant; he walked up to her and was immediately pulled into a tight hug by his adoptive mother, one he immediately returned.

"He's home Shinji, he's home"

Shinji just held Eve as she cried, her husband was home, and now all she had to do was wait.

**End Flashback**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji just sighed and went back to listening to the teacher; he only had a bit longer until the bell rang for lunch.

Asuka had started going to school with him which wasn't too surprising. Cosmos had arranged a nanny for her, which was much better than anything Nerv would have done. Shinji also guaranteed her this nanny was excellent as she had also taken care of him until Eve adopted him. Asuka trusted the woman anyway, she already knew her from her childhood as well.

He was a bit nervous though; Eve had moved out and taken the flat next to Misato's so she could live with Adam. Shinji would be meeting him for the first time today.

Nerv command had assigned Asuka to live with Misato as well. This also in part prompted Eve's move as there wouldn't be much room. Rei had moved her things from the room she had been in, into Shinji's. Asuka then took up the other one; it would be interesting having a baby in the house.

Very interesting…all considering whom the father was.

Asuka had also befriended the Class Representative Hikari Horaki. She was going to walk home with them to meet little Kathryn. The whole school had been in an uproar when word had spilled that Asuka had a baby.

All in all, a hectic few days, at least the final upgrades to the Gabriel were finished. He was supposed to take Asuka to see it later on that afternoon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve sat on the couch in her new apartment relaxing in her husband's arms. She had never felt so at peace as now. They had been apart too long. She was a bit scared for him though, he had accepted the position of emergency pilot for the Michael, she would have asked why, but she knew he had two reasons for this.

Herself and Shinji

This position was only temporary though, once a full time pilot was chosen Adam would become the second in command of the Tokyo 3 Cosmos base.

The pair had also decided to adopt the last name Nagisa, to avoid any immediate suspension among the general Nerv structure. Though they both knew Tabris had also taken that last name, so it was only a matter of time before SEELE and Commander Ikari discovered the truth.

They would have no choice but to return to Cosmos general HQ then…no choice but to return to Ark

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka and Shinji sat in Misato's living room waiting for said woman to get home so Shinji could take Asuka to see the Gabriel…well…that wasn't really why she was going. Hikari had gone home a little while ago; she had been taken with baby Kathryn and hadn't put her down the whole time she had been there. Asuka had even allowed Hikari a small taste of motherhood…She had allowed her to feed her daughter. Though it annoyed her, Asuka decided to see how Kathryn would handle being bottle fed. Kathryn had acted as though she didn't know the difference and happily fed away. Hikari had been uncomfortable with it at first, but soon her developing motherly instincts took over. Shinji of course had retreated to his room to spend time with his sister Rei to give Asuka and Hikari some girl time.

He returned after Asuka had seen Hikari out about 2 hours later, leaving a napping Rei sound asleep in her bed, carefully tucked in by her brother.

Shinji watched as Asuka cradled her little girl. He hadn't blushed once while Asuka was feeding her before…it wasn't like Shinji hadn't seen Asuka's breasts.

Correction, Shinji though, not her little girl…

…their little girl…

The story Asuka had told Misato had been a cover, Asuka was a Cosmos Intelligence agent.

General Riggs had approached Asuka before he had Shinji. She was originally slated to pilot one of the Combat Frames, obviously she had accepted. And when she found out Nerv wanted her to pilot for them she volunteered to be an intelligence agent.

She had met Shinji in Germany 2 years ago while he was on assignment…and the pair had fallen in love, only to be parted less than a year ago when Shinji was called to General HQ. Asuka's pregnancy had been unknown to him until they had met again on the Over the Rainbow.

It had taken every bit of Shinji's will power to not break down at the sight of Asuka holding their daughter, he had know when he saw her that Kathryn belonged to him.

Asuka calling her Kathryn Soryu wasn't a lie exactly either; just a bending of the truth.

Her name was Kathryn Soryu…Ikari

The last part of which only appeared on Kathryn's Cosmos Birth Certificate as she had been born at the Germany Cosmos base. He walked over to her and sat down beside of her

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed

"I tried to get word to you, but you had already gone to Ark, I couldn't reach you."

Shinji nodded, only necessary messages were transmitted to the Ark. Ark was the main HQ for both Cosmos ground and space attack corps. It was where Shinji received his orders to go to Tokyo 3. He gently leaned in, as not to disturb Kathryn, and kissed Asuka. She returned it with everything she could. They parted after a moment, Asuka looked around.

"Where's Wonder girl?"

Shinji smiled at his loves playful nickname for his sibling

"She's asleep"

The pair intended to marry once the "Testament" as General Riggs called it was over. Only 3 others knew about any of this. Only Eve, Gabriel, and General Riggs himself knew the full truth about Shinji, Asuka, and Kathryn at this point.

Asuka turned a bit and leaned her side into Shinji's chest, so that Kathryn was also resting against him. Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka, content to hold the girl he loved and his daughter for what little time he could until Misato arrived home.

Rei had watched everything from the seclusion of the door to the room she shared with her brother; a solitary tear ran down her left cheek.

This baby girl the second child had brought with her was her brother's child, her niece.

Rei smiled and laid back on her bed, she would have to ask Shinji about this later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night as he lay in bed thinking about the girl and baby that lay asleep just across the hall, Shinji felt a weight fall into bed with him. He rolled over to find his sister lying next to him. Her red eyes carefully studding him. He rolled over to face her and she scooted down a bit, resting her head on his arm and against his chest. Shinji just smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl, contently holding his sister. The pair had spent as much time together as they could; developing a bond that should have, in Shinji's opinion, been there from birth. As they were the same age, in his mind they should have been Twins and naturally had a very close bond. Rei looked up at her brother with an innocent look

"I am an Aunt?"

Shinji's eyes shot opened to the size of saucers

"You heard us earlier?"

"Yes"

Shinji closed his eyes and composed himself

"You can't tell anyone Rei"

"I understand…how, did you and Soryu meet"

Shinji smiled, he knew he had to leave out any details involving Asuka working for Cosmos. If Rei figured it out though, he wouldn't lie

"I was stationed at the Cosmos base in Germany, we met in Hamburg and after a while we fell in love. About a year ago I received orders to go to the Cosmos General HQ and had to leave, the night before I did we…had sex. Kathryn was conceived that night. I didn't even know about her until we met again on the Over the Rainbow"

Rei nodded

"I can assume you are not telling me everything"

Shinji was nervous

"What makes you say that?"

"You looked left at points during your story"

Shinji blinked

"What"

"You looked left, when a person is remembering something they tend to look right as the memory center of the brain is on the right side, the part of the brain that deals with creation are on the left. There for, you have fabricated parts of the story to hide the truth. Why?"

Shinji sighed, he should have know Rei would see through it

"It's mostly true Rei; there are just certain things I had to omit, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else not even my father, ok"

She nodded and Shinji continued

"Asuka and I met on the Germany Cosmos base, she was reporting to command about things she had discovered about the operation of Nerv's Eva's"

Rei's eyes widened a bit

"She is a spy?"

"Yeah…please don't say anything about any of this Rei. If father finds out Kathryn is mine he'll use her for leverage against me. You know he'll do it"

Rei thought for a moment, with out question the commander would harm Kathryn to get to Shinji, knowing Asuka was the mother she would also be in danger, Rei wouldn't allow her new family to come to harm. This was the new path she had discovered for herself after her conversation with Shinji after defeating the 4th and 5th. In her mind with the scrolls no longer accurate, the scenario was ended, so she had chosen family as her new purpose in life. Rei smiled at her brother

"I will not allow my family to come to harm. That is my purpose now, to defend my family. That includes yourself, Soryu, and my niece"

Shinji smiled and held Rei a bit closer

"Thank you sister"

"You are welcome brother. In the morning will you talk to Soryu for me, I would like to begin my duties as an Aunt"

Shinji smiled a bit wider

"Of course sister"

After a few moments Rei spoke again

"Why did Soryu allow the Class Representative to feed Kathryn?"

Shinji sighed

"Asuka sees her as a sister; it was her way of showing her trust in Hikari"

After a thoughtful moment Rei spoke again

"Do you believe she would allow me to?"

"Ummm…maybe, once she gets to know you, I don't have a problem with it"

Rei nodded and relaxed. Once she was certain Shinji was asleep she gently got up and returned to her own bed on the other side of the room. She was asleep in moments.

The next morning Shinji did talk to Asuka. He explained to her in private how and why Rei was his sister, including her origins. Though Asuka was a bit nervous about it, she was really receptive to Rei's request. Rei spent that morning with little Kathryn comfortable asleep in her arms. She also agreed to help the Cosmos nanny watch little Kathryn while Shinji and Asuka attended to some business that day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That afternoon Asuka, Shinji, Misato, Ritsuko and Eve sat aboard the Ray class transport Ragland on their way to Japan Heavy Industry's demonstration of their Jet Alone.

Eve had allowed Asuka to bring a friend with her, naturally she had chosen Hikari. Eve had hoped it would be her as General Riggs and the Cosmos high command had hand picked Hikari's profile out of hundreds of possible candidates. They wanted her to pilot the Michael and had instructed Eve to extend the offer to the girl on this trip. She had told Shinji about this and he was supportive of the choice.

Eve turned in her seat to face the young girl

"Hikari would you come with me please"

Hikari was a bit nervous, did she do something wrong?

"…yes ma'am…"

After the two had left the Ragland's bridge Asuka turned to Shinji

"What's that about?"

Shinji just smiled

"Michael's new partner"

Asuka's eyes widened as the though of Hikari in a Combat Frame went through her mind…then she smiled

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hikari and Eve stood in front of the Combat Frame Michael. The brown and gray machine looked almost like the Gabriel. Its head and chest armor however were more simply designed and instead of the Gabriel's back weapon pods the Michael had its Light Hawk wing generators attacked directly to its back. Beside of it stood the Gabriel which had been changed a bit as well, its back weapon pods had been removed and a new system of 4 remote attack fins, 2 on each side, had been installed. Its chest armor had also been changed, a new sensor system sat mounted I'm the center of the upper chest partially covering the green hemispherical core that sat in the center of its chest. The fins on the sides of the Gabriel's head had also been removed and replaced with a secondary forward facing camera and targeting system mounted on top of its head. A miniaturized Positron gun now hung from its right forearm and what looked like some sort of shield like device attached to its left. Hikari looked from the Michael over to the Gabriel, then back to Eve

"Ma'am, why am I here"

"Based on Cosmos's records Central Command picked out the best candidate to pilot Michael…you"

Hikari was floored

"Me?"

"Yes, you're perfect. Your personality matched the Michael's OS personality perfectly. We chose you to be sort of its 'Perfect Partner"

Hikari was speechless

"…I..I…"

"It's alright, but think of this. You'll be out there with Shinji, Rei and Asuka. And you'll be able to do more for your friends and family than just sit with them in a shelter and hope. Plus they will benefit knowing you're out there. Plus the added pay for your family, not to mention Cosmos would put you and your sisters through collage. I'm not trying to pressure you Hikari, but think it over, I'll need an answer by the time we get there. I have an idea, Why not talk it over with Michael. I've always found Gabriel to be a good sounding board. Maybe Michael can help you"

Eve pulled the latch opening the Michaels cockpit hatch and walked away. Needing advice Hikari climbed inside. As soon as her feet touched the cockpit floor the screens came on

**Hello Hikari**

She nearly jumped out of her skin

"Who's there"

**Don't be frightened, my name is Michael. I understand you having trouble deciding on weather to be my pilot or not**

"Well…yes"

**I'm certain you have questions, ask them and I shall answer them**

Hikari nodded, there were a lot of things she wanted to know about Cosmos

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eve stood on the catwalk as a crying Hikari stumbled out of the Michael, her heart went out to the girl, learning things like this and having your world turned on its head will really screw with a person.

She walked over to the teen and pulled her into a firm hug, Hikari immediately latched onto the newly offered source of comfort, the fact that this was the woman from whom all other descended wasn't lost on her. She cried on for a while before finally letting go of Eve and standing up. She dried her eyes and looked at Eve and smiled

"Thank you"

Eve just returned the girls smile. Hikari's face then became serious

"I'll do it"

Ever returned her earlier gesture

"Thank you, I figured you might so I had a Cosmos pilot Jump Suit and Flight Jacket made for you"

Eve handed Hikari a small duffle bag

"You may want to go change, this will be the first time the UN military will get a good look at those two and as a pilot you need to look the part"

Hikari nodded and headed off to the changing room. A new determination taking root inside of her

**A/N I figured you guys were getting impatient for me to finish this chapter so I took today off from Battlemech Evangelion to finish**

**And once again I hit hard with Bombshells**

**Next chapter, Jet Alone…or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N I had to alter the Gabriel's look somewhat from the last chapter so you may need to reread the last part of Ch5**

**Ok I have to say this…normally I don't care but this has gone too far. Those of you on here who only review on an authors spelling and grammar (and you know who you are)…it's getting old, knock it off. Remember even novels that make it to the shelf have numerous Grammar problems as well as spelling.**

**A lot of us on here write for fun, so stop already. You may think your being helpful…but you're over doing it. **

**So I'm asking you guys to stop, Cut back, or at least consider the story CONTENT as the primary part of any review like most of the rest of us.**

**If i offend anybody, I can't help that but I feel I must voice this because I feel it has gotten out of hand**

**Due to this fact I have decided to suspend my earlier actions and resume my fics as normal. And restate my earlier opinion, if you don't like it, then don't read or review. I will continue my attempts to improve my writing, but I'm not perfect and will make mistakes. Its fine to tell some one "I also saw a few grammar and spelling errors so you may want to check those" I give those types of reviews myself if I notice abnormal amounts of errors, that I consider helpful, but this nitpicking, is gone too far.**

**Other than that have a nice day!**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 6

Jet Alone…or not

General Rigs stood in the observation room aboard Ark looking out at the vast swath of space before him; his aid had just passed some interesting information to him

"You're sure of this"

"Beyond any doubt"

He looked back out at the hundreds of stars

"So the testament is nearly over"

"Yes, due to SEELE's intervention and meddling things have changed, only 3 more messengers will face you"

"Which"

"Bardiel, Zeruel, and Sahaqiel"

The general turned to face the gray haired youth behind him

"You will not face us Tabris"

"The decision is not mine to make, though I may be the messenger of free will I must still abide by "his" decisions. I merely am able to choose when"

The general nodded and turned to walk back toward the lift which would lead back to the command station with Kaoru not far behind

"So what will you do now?"

"I am curious about the children of Eve and wish to learn more, also with Adam and Eve wishing to stay on earth I will watch over them, playing the role of their eldest son"

After a short pause Kaoru continued

"How go things with the UN"

"The same, they still demand that Cosmos submit to them"

"The committee is exercising their authority again"

The General nodded

"Yes, I fear they may attempt open conflict against us"

"They will, to them you are a wild card in a scenario that is already spiraling out of control. You may have to take the course of action I advised"

"Is that wise"

"The others and I agree, a place where men can live free of the thralls of earth is necessary, there are enough colonies here to begin again, free of Earth. It is our belief that you have stayed in the cradle far too long"

The general nodded

"I'll speak with the others; if the UN pushes to far and we are in agreement…we will declare independence"

Kaoru nodded

"It is the consensus of the messengers that a society free of earth's conflicts will advance much further and faster, and all in a state of peace. Also, we recommend that you expose the committee upon your departure from earth"

The general nodded again

"Yes but this will plunge earth into a state of war…what is "His" opinion about all of this"

"The Lord supports our recommendations, if he did not, I would not be your advisor"

The general nodded again as the lift came to a stop at the command deck. He stepped out and immediately issued an order

"Have the council meet in the High Chambers in one hour; we have reached a cross roads and need to decide which road to take"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Hikari sat in the Gabriel and Michael respectively, watching the Jet Alone rip into the testing facility. Everyone had evacuated aboard the Ragland and rifles had been deployed to the pair. Shinji carried a Cosmos standard issue energy rifle while Hikari carried a large sniper rifle.

The poor girl still had almost no clue what to do, Michael was still guiding her.

It didn't help that upon its activation the Jet Alone began to produce an AT Field which Nerv's Magi determined to belong to the 13th Angel. Nerv was routing Eva 01 with Rei but Shinji knew she would never arrive in time. He and Hikari would have to do something….

"Hikari can you hear me"

"Yes"

The poor girl sounded terrified

"Listen, Nerv's Eva won't make it in time, here's what we'll do. I want you and Michael to set up in a place where you can get easy shots, but still be concealed. Once you're ready I'll move in, strike, and pull back. Then you fire a few shots and change position and I'll move in again, once your ready I'll move off and you fire a few more times. We'll keep that pattern up until it goes down or Ayanami gets here. If she gets here first we'll all go for close quarters, alright"

Hikari took a few breaths to calm her self

"Alright"

"Ok let's do it"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Jet alone its self wasn't heavily armed, only a pair of large Machine Cannons graced the top of each shoulder. But what capabilities Bardiel had, that Shinji didn't know. He had moved in behind some of the semi-sunken buildings for cover while Hikari got into position.

"Any ideas here Gabriel"

**Nothing that could be very helpful, your plan does seem sound enough**

"It'll have to do, where's the Ragland?"

**4 Kilometers south currently at an altitude of 6000 meters**

"Good"

**You are worried about your wife to be I take it**

"I'll always worry about both of them, my sister as well. Other than you, Misato, and Eve there the only family I have"

**You will make a good father**

"Thanks"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Michael moved through the buildings looking for a good concealment position from which to attack Bardiel. He remained calm though his pilot, who was just getting the hang of things, was a nervous wreck.

He stopped behind a cluster of 4 buildings

**This is a good spot; we will be able to fire 4 shots at most before we have to move**

Hikari just nodded, Michael sighed

**You must calm down; Gabriel is not more than 800 meters away and will back us up if it were to turn on us. Also all it has are medium range weapons; we are far outside their optimum range**

Hikari took a deep breath

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. I've never even been in a fight before much less this"

**It is understandable for a gentle one such as you**

Hikari gave a small smile nod and did her best to keep completely calm

"Tell Shinji we're ready"

**Done**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji's watched as the Jet Alone tore into the last JHI building, Gabriel's voice chimed in.

**Michael is ready**

"Alright then let's do it"

Gabriel sprang out from the building it was behind and shot air born and off toward Jet Alone. It detached the 4 remote weapon fins from its back and sent them ahead. They circled around the Jet Alone, firing and moving seemingly at random. Once he was close enough Shinji opened up with his own rifle.

The energy rounds from the Fins and Gabriel's rifle were doing minor damage to the Jet Alone, which got Shinji wondering

"Why isn't it using its AT Field?"

**According to sensors there is not much organic material in the Jet Alone, and what there is does not seem capable of anything more than allowing Bardiel to control it **

Shinji snapped his fingers

"Of course, do you read me Hikari?"

Back in the Michael the girl nodded

"Yeah I can hear you"

"I want you to aim for the Jet Alones N2 reactor"

Hikari was a bit alarmed

"Won't that cause an explosion and radiation?"

Shinji shook his head

"N2 reactors don't work like that, the material they use isn't radioactive but it will make one hell of an explosion, one big enough to vaporize what ever organic material is in Jet Alone"

Michael chimed in

**And Bardiel with it**

"Bingo, I'll pass word to the Ragland to pull back a bit"

Hikari nodded, she moved the Michael out from behind the buildings and took aim at the Jet Alone which was trying to destroy the remote Fins as well as Gabriel which kept moving around it in a nearly random pattern. She took aim at the reactor which sat perched on the machines back. After a moment she received the lock on tone

"Shinji pull out"

He immediately recalled the 4 fins and shot off toward Hikari

"I'm clear, fire"

Hikari hesitated for just a moment before she squeezed the trigger. The titanic sniper rifle bucked in the Michael's hands as the armor piercing round shot down range. It found its mark and buried deep into the Jet Alone reactor core which immediately went into overload. Michael saw this and decided to follow Gabriel and put as much ground between itself and the Jet Alone as possible before the inevitable.

The reactor over loaded, and exploded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Ragland had just deposited the JHI personnel along with the remaining visitors back at the remains of the JHI facility before picking up the Gabriel and Michael and setting coarse back to Tokyo 3. Misato looked over at Ritsuko who was looking out the window

"Well that was certainly entertaining"

Ritsuko gave a non-committal sound, Misato poked her shoulder

"Oh come on cheer up Ritsuko"

"I'm just wondering why Cosmos suddenly picked that particular child, why not one of their own, why her particularly"

Misato narrowed her eyes a bit

"Is there something you're not telling me Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko glanced over at Misato.

"That particular child was a Marduke qualifier"

"Why the hell want I told that"

"Because Marduke doesn't release the names of qualifiers for this very reason"

Misato sat back.

"You mean that another organization may pick them up"

Ritsuko nodded.

"Or worse, Nerv has a lot of enemies who would love to take a shot at us in one way or another"

Misato sat back wondering, not for the first time, just what kind of organization she worked for.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji, Eve, Hikari and Asuka stood in the Hangar bay aboard the Ragland. Word had just arrived from Cosmos HQ of the High Councils decision. Shinji just shook his head

"I can't believe it's come to this"

Hikari looked over to Eve

"What about our families"

"All cosmos personal and families in Tokyo 3 are being evacuated to the base now; the transports will withdrawal from all of the bases on earth tomorrow morning. They'll head to Ark after that and rendezvous with the main fleet"

Shinji looked over to her

"And if Earth doesn't back down"

Eve sighed

"Then we have no choice"

After a moment Asuka spoke

"What about Kathryn"

Shinji chimed in

"And Rei"

Eve responded

"The Karnack left for Ark about an hour ago, they were both aboard along with Hikari's father and sisters"

The three breathed a sigh of relief, after a moment eve continued

"If you want, you could ask Misato is she wants to go, I'll ask Dr Akagi as well"

Shinji nodded and headed forward with Eve. When they got back, he and Asuka would have to pack and leaving without Misato noticing would be difficult…unless she were leaving too

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After her conversation with Eve, Misato agreed to go, of course that was only after she had read the report that Cosmos would release upon their departure regarding SEELE's plans for 3rd impact.

Ritsuko had been a bit more hesitant, but agreed after Cosmos offered to remove her from the report and add her name to the list of persons the repot contained who were being kept in the dark about what was really going on.

A pair of Cosmos agents accompanied Ritsuko to her home to pack while Misato Shinji and Asuka packed their belongings. Shinji packed Rei's things as well.

They were to leave at midnight that night and the mass exodus from earth would begin at 7 am the next morning.

Hikari was already waiting at the Cosmos base and, with Shinji's support, had gotten Cosmos to agree to allow Toji and Kensuke to come along. Toji's sister Mari was already aboard the Karnack when it had departed due to her having been in the Cosmos medical ward. The Boys left video messages for their fathers concerning what was coming and were picked up at 11 PM.

Misato and the children slipped out at 12 AM exactly without Section 2 as much as noticing.

They all met on the bridge the Olympic class battleship Ors, which had escorted the Michael to Tokyo 3, once their belongings were stored. It was already 6:30 and all preparations were made and everything set. They were all seated, including Maya Ibuki who had stopped at Ritsuko's apartment that evening and accidentally discovered her packing. The 2 cosmos agents had offered her a deal, come along, or be confined until after they were gone.

She decided to go along as she had no family left on earth anyway. The ships captain turned to Eve

"We're ready, once we get the signal from Ark we'll launch"

She nodded and looked over to the children.

Kensuke was again recording everything he could with his camcorder.

Toji and Hikari were locked in conversation.

Misato was talking with Ritsuko.

And Shinji and Asuka were cuddling.

All this while the ship's bridge crew scurried around them awaiting the order to go, it was time for them to leave the cradle of humanity.

**A/N Here's chapter 6, and as for my rant above, that's my feelings on the subject. I'll start 7 soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N Ok it seems some people took offense at my chapter 6 rant. That was not meant to target anyone specifically, it was meant for everybody in general. I just wanted to point out that nitpicking a story doesn't do the author any good. It is much better to point out what they did right and wrong, not focus on the wrong stuff, that way they feel it was a fair review.**

**Most do that, but some don't, that's why I added my rant.**

**I'm sorry if anybody took offense to that.**

**But that is honestly how I feel.**

**I'll take into consideration what has been said to me specifically and try to improve but I will never achieve perfection though I work toward it.**

**And Dartz is most likely right, part of the problem is me, I'll admit it, I'm a bit lazy, but everybody is to an extent.**

**My biggest problem is periods; I rarely use them though I should. I'll give their suggestions a shot on this chapter; everybody let me know if it's any better.**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gabriel**

Chapter 7

Escape from the Planet

Eve, Misato, Shinji, Asuka and the others along with the Ors bridge crew waited for the word to proceed. It was undoubtedly the longest 30 min of their lives.

Finally after an antagonizing wait the communications officer's console came on. After reading their orders she turned to the captain.

"Sir, com from HQ, the password is OVERON, we have a go"

He nodded.

"Password accepted and confirmed, begin launch procedures. Activate all ship systems"

All around the bridge every Station came alive.

"Main stage balancing actuators port and starboard"

"On"

"Second stage gravitational stabilizers port and starboard'

"On"

"Running lights on"

"All moorings clear"

"Fusion Reactor at 80 percent, operational level in 5 seconds"

The ship gave a gentle hum and vibration that slowly faded as the reactor fully came to life. Shinji turned to Toji.

"What was your sister in the Medical ward for anyway?"

"Broken ankle, they had to set it. They were worried about an infection so they kept her overnight"

"Oh, ok"

The ships operations officer turned to the captain.

"All systems ready sir, we're go for departure"

The captain nodded.

"Prepare for departure, anyone not going to Ark had better get off"

He looked around the bridge.

"No one, no one"

This earned a snicker from some of the crew as well as eve. The captain shrugged and turned to helm officer.

"Alright Hughes, takes us home"

The officer nodded.

"Aye sir, setting course for Jovian space and Ark Station"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at the mention of Jovian space. Wasn't that the area of Jupiter and its moons? She taped Eve's shoulder.

"Just how long will this trip take?"

"Once were at the rendezvous a little over two hours and then about 30 min to the Ark itself"

Ritsuko wondered just where they were headed then. The wine of the repulser engines was audible and a alight shudder felt as the ship slowly raised from its docking cradles along with the 3 other ships. The ship Tactical officer announced.

"Operation Exodus 2 has begun"

The ships slowly pulled away from the base and settled into a series of orbits around Tokyo 3 and allowed their engines to heat up before they began the strenuous task of propelling the ships into orbit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Nerv everyone had been watching the launches with curiosity and a bit of awe. Even after a few months no one could understand how they got their ships airborne that way.

Well it had been peaceful until the alarms began to blare.

"Eva unit 01 has activated"

"Its ripped out of its cage, it's heading for the launch catapult"

Commander Ikari stormed onto the bridge.

"Report"

One of the techs turned.

"Sir, Eva unit 01 has activated. It tore out of its cage and climbing the 3rd catapult. We've tried every way possible to shut it down but nothing works. It doesn't even have an entry plug, or power"

"Have section 2 retrieve the pilots and Major Katsuragi, Use unit 02 and 00 to restrain it"

"Already done, they reported that the Majors residents is empty, with the exception of furniture all belongings of Major Katsuragi and the Children have been removed. They report a similar situation at both Dr Akagi and Lt Ibuki's residents as well"

"Find them, immediately"

Another alarm began to blare.

"Sir, Eva Unit 01 has breached the surface. It's moving toward the Cosmos vessels"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Ragland and Ors were tracking the Eva as well. Once it located the ships, Ors specifically, it broke out unto a flat run towards the ship. The captain looked over to Eve who had stood and walked to the main view port to watch the Eva.

"What the hell is it doing? Is it going to attack?"

Eve watched for a moment. The way the Eva ran, it wasn't attacking anything.

It looked like it was running to catch up!

She turned to the captain.

"Open the right forward Battle Frame bay"

"Ma'am"

"Do it"

The captain gave the order and the bay door slowly lowered down and locked open. Eve nodded.

"Now bring us down to 100 meters, skirt the building tops if you have to"

The helm officer slowly lowered the ships altitude as low as possible. The rest of the bridge crew could also see what was going on. And they all wondered if someone had in fact stolen the Eva. Either way this was a defection so it didn't matter. At about 200 meters from the bow of the ship Unit 01 put all of its momentum into a flying jump which dropped it onto the ships open launch hatch. It then rolled and finally settled to a stop, once again inert. Eve turned to the captain.

"That's it, close the door and let's get out of here"

"Aye ma'am"

He turned to the crew.

"Let's go. Helm plot the best escape trajectory and send it to the rest of the ships and get us out of here. Com officer inform the rest of the fleet at the rendezvous about the situation and tell them we'll be a moment or two late. And patch us through to the secretary general of the UN, best to explain this now"

A course of Aye Sir's ran through the bridge. After shooting off a message to the UN the Ors along with the other ships set a course which would take them out to sea. Once they were clear of the coast each ship lifted its nose and flew skyward.

A few moments later the solemn blue sky shifted to the darkness of space and the stars blinked into view. Ritsuko and Maya had been amazed that they had felt no G-forces during the assent or that they weren't floating in zero-g. It was explained that each Cosmos vessel had its own gravitational field generator which gives the ship artificial gravity and cancels the effects of normal gravity, as well as inertia.

The 4 ships from Tokyo 3 rendezvoused with the rest of the Cosmos ships, which had been stationed at various places around the world, at Earth's 2nd Lagrange point just beyond the moon. It had only taken 35 min to arrive there which made Ritsuko think that it may be possible for them to make Jovian space in oven an hour.

The mass of vessels there was more than Misato, Ritsuko or Maya or company had thought. 30 ships hung motionless in space waiting for them. The Ray class Constance was there, as was the Karnack along with 12 other personnel transports. The rest were Olympic Class battleships such as the Ors and Farinth class destroyers like the Corinth which had been part of the fleet that had escorted Michael to Tokyo 3. Eve turned to the captain.

"Looks like were all here"

"That it does"

He then turned to his com officer.

"Order the fleet to activate and change their Gravity Drives and stand by. And activate our Gravity Drive"

Panels on the Port and Starboard sides of the aft end of each ship slid open. Out slid what appeared to be a simple cylinder with a Translucent blue strip running top to bottom. Each panel began to glow a translucent blue, then a bright white as the ships gravity drive charged.

The Gravity Drive worked like a repelling magnet, pushing off of the closest gravitational source. It was much easier to do this from an area of gravitational stability, like Lagrange points.

The Ors and Ragland moved up with the personnel transports. Their cargo needed to be secured aboard Ark quickly. The remaining destroyers would be the last to leave, playing the job of rear guard.

Personnel Transport Rosh moved out of formation a bit. Suddenly its Gravity Drive flared and the ship shot off, leaving a bluish streak behind it. It quickly disappeared among the star background. More transports followed, including the Karnack, until finally it was the Ragland and Ors turn. Eve looked back at the others.

Asuka was holding Shinji's hand, a bit afraid but willing to face it with him at her side.

Misato was griping the hand rests of her seat, trying to be the strong one for the kids.

Ritsuko was fascinated watching the other ships go before them.

Maya had a death grip in Aida's hand, she was absolutely terrified. He was still recording every detail. His video would be invaluable as he had captured Eva-01's defection from Nerv. He was also the first to record a Gravity Jump and would be the first civilian camera to record a jump from aboard the ship jumping.

Hikari was holding Toji's hand, her eyes shut. He was doing his best to be strong for her. The only one who didn't appear afraid at all was Shinji, who had done this all before. The captain caught her attention.

"Ragland now jumping"

The gravity drive of the Ragland had been built into the wing next to the normal engines. The strip on the back of the wing which housed the engines seemed to flare as the ship shot off into space. The captain turned to Eve.

"Ready"

She nodded and then turned to Shinji

"Have you ever ordered a ship to jump before?"

He shook his head. Eve turned around to face the view screen.

"By your command Lt Ikari"

Asuka smiled as Shinji stood and walked over to where Eve and the captain ere standing next to the Captains Chair. He nervously sat back, seeing the ship's bridge as the captain would, it felt like he belonged there. He took a breath to steady himself and looked to the Helm officer at his station in front of him and to his right

"Is the Gravity Drive charged and ready?"

"Aye Sir charged and ready"

He then looked to the Navigation officer who was at his station next to the Helm.

"Is our course plotted?"

"Aye sir course plotted for Jovian space, course for Ark set and locked in"

Shinji looked to Eve and the to the captain.

"Good, engage Gravity Drive. Take us home"

"Aye sir, Jump in 3, 2, 1, Jump"

For a moment everyone felt as though they were accelerating slightly. The two Farinth class destroyers next to them seemed to stretch a bit before the slipped away. The feeling of acceleration died away and was accompanied by an audible _Thump_ The Helm officer spoke up.

"Jump complete, ETA to Ark, 1 hour 26 min"

Shinji stood.

"She's yours captain"

The captain nodded and Shinji headed for his seat. Eve then turned to Shinji and Co.

"If you want to get something to eat, I'll show you to the galley. Well need to be back on the bridge before we arrive at ark"

Everyone followed her. The adults had questions and the teens were hungry. No one had had breakfast yet.

**A/n I know it isn't long but I need to stop here for the next chapter. Let me know if this one was any better.**


End file.
